In The Wake Of Devastation
by disneystorieswriter
Summary: No fame.After Sonny's Suicide attempt everything changes. She's alone again. Alive again. But dead inside. Can Chad remind her what life is about? Or Will she not have something to live for? Better than it sounds I promise. I'm not good at summarys.
1. Chapter 1:Here I am Alive again

**A.N... So I had this idea for this story but I wasn't sure about it but now I am. This Chapter is kind of just a filler and they wont be so depressing all the time I just needed to tell the story so ya. Tell me what you think of it. I just finished this at 2am eastern time of course. But ya, sorry, im rambling but I wanted to introduce the characters quickly.  
>Sonny- 15 (almost 16)-Sophmore<br>Lucy-16-Sophmore  
>Tawni-15 (almost 16)-Sophmore<br>Tj-16-Sophmore  
>Byran-16- Sophmore<br>Brent- 17- Junior  
>Nico- 16-Sophmore<br>Grady-16-Sophmore  
>Zora-14-Freshman<br>Chad-just turned 17 (should be junior but got held back in 6th grade)-Sophmore  
>Brad-16-Sophmore (He will be in the story more later on also)<br>so now you all know that so here's the story, I will Introduce other Character, some who have been on the show, some who haven't. This story is based on my life but no i haven't killed myself. The New Charecters are based on real peopl and if you have suggestions either comment or PM me I will be happy to consider them. This isn't an already written out story so if you give me a suggestion that I use, i WILL give you credit for the idea =) ok thanks enjoy the crappy first chapter but it will get better. Also if you havent, read my other Channy story "Drama Does Exist". Follow me on Twitter DiSnEyDeStiNeE . And don't forget /disneystorieswriter where I have more stories like, "Dear Diary", "Happily Gone?" and "The Pain in Forever" ok now enough advertising myself =) enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Sonny's P.O.V) <strong>

Here I am. Alive again. Now judged by every eye in the city. They know who I am, what i've done. I'm all alone now. Everythings changhed.I'm back at school as the flash backs begin to take over my mind from the last time I was here.

_** Flashback**_

_ It was friday and I knew I was going to do it, I just knew it. As the final bell rang I went to my locker to meet Lucy like I did everyday, But today, it was different, and we both knew it. And finally the moment of truth came..._

_ We were laughing as Lucy said "See ya later" but I responfd with something that we swore to never say... "Goodbye" I say as I look her in the eye. She seemed confused for a second but then came to realization as she wrapped her arms around me into a tight hug. She began to silently cry but only letting a few tears escape. "Goodbye" She responds, giving up, knowing she can't do anything to stop me. We both agreed to only say goodbye if we were never going to see eachother again. That's how she knew that would be our last moment together... She looks me in the eyes one last time as if silently begging me to not to it, But i shake my head slightly and walk away to get on the bus... for the last time, so I thought._

_** End Of Flashback**_

People at school always knew me as the emo, the odd one out, the weird one and I always accepted it. My brother, Brent, hates me. He emotionally abuses me and has for my whole life, nothing I do is ever good enough for him: thats reason 1. My mother, well I hate her, She's a bitch to me and my brother and dad but she acts all nice infront of other adults: Reason 2. I love my dad. He was always the only one who understood me. My mom was the head cheerleader in highschool, my brother is a popular football jock, my dad was popular but less and on the basketball team, while I, well... I am music. I can never live up to their hopes and sky high standards: Reason 3. But now I'm rambeling. 3 Reasons that I can think of out of the top of my head, but that day, thats 3 too many, its all I needed to do it.

_** Flashback**_

_ That day when I got home I was quiet. My mom tried to pick a fight like always, yelling at me for whatever reason, but I didn't care, not today. We were on our own for supper since my mom was too lazy to cook. My dad is a truck driver so he's not home alot. Including right now. It was 8:00pm and everyone was doing their own thing so I walked upstairs to my attic- bedroom and blast the music. I grab the book on my dresser and open it. It has a hole cut into it so I can keep some items. I pulled out my eraser but suddenly realized, that wouldn't be enough, a little burn can't help me this time. So I grab my knife and the bottle of sleeping pills. I sat on the floor beside my bed listening to the music.._

_**"When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
>When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown<br>With the cataclysm raining down  
>Your Insides crying 'Save me now'<br>You were there, impossibly alone."**_

_By this time I began singing along, now not even doubting doing what I'm doing. _

_**"Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?"**_

_I whisper along with the song as I make the first cut on my wrist, over the other cuts, bruises and burns._

_**"You Build up hope, But failures all you've known"**_

_And there's the second cut, below the first but deeper and I begin to let tears fall, I don't have to be the one to give comfort anymore, I don't have to be the shoulder to cry on, I don't have to pretend to be tough anymore._

_**"Remember all the sadness and frustration  
>And let it go.<br>Let it go."**_

_ I hear as i make the first cut, deeper than the others, definently too deep, but thats what I wanted, I was going to die today, I just knew it, I've been planning it. The Blood begins to rush quicky out of that cut as the Linkin Park song continues in the background. I felt dizzy and light headed and I knew it was finally over, all of it, after everything I've been through it finally over. I Grab the bottle of sleeping pills and pour them all out beside me on the floor. I swallow them in small hand fulls not caring for water, not caring how I die, If its blood loss, Over Dose, or chocking, as long as im gone its all ok. My vision blurred quickly. I knew I was about to pass out for good. I take one last look around although I couldn't tell what anything was anymore. Listen closely to the song as the chorus plays one more time to end the song. I cant feel anything anymore and I drop the few last pills that were remaining in my hand as i blacked out. _

_ I woke up in the hospital, bandages on both my wrists, obviously so I wouldn't try anything while I was there. I didn't know what day it was, What time, who found me, or why I'm still alive, it makes no sense. Lucy walks in and her eyes widen. "Ill be right back!" she says as she looks outside the room and yells to the docter that i'm awake. She smiles sadly as she comes back to hug me. She looks at me as if expecting me to say something, but I couldn't find my voice quite yet. She releases me and begins to talk. "Tawni and Zora are here too if you want to see them" She said. She could tell I couldn't talk so she went right ahead, trying to answer any questions I would ask her. " Its Tuesday, about 4pm I think. We all came over after school." Then I found a little of my voice and whispered my #1 question. "How am I alive?" I said quietly. "I called 911" She said " I called you at our nomal time, 7:30pm, and you answered so I thought I should make sure you were ok so I called you at 8:30pm and you didn't answer, I knew you went through with it, but no one called me so I didn't know if you did it or not, if you survived or not, or what happened but the next day in school the princapal called Tawni, Zora, and me into the office 1st period and told us you were in the hospital and to not tell alot of people, that they didn't want the school to freak out." She finished. "When can I leave?" I asked her. "The docter said yesterday that you were now fine and once you woke up we could leave but he suggests that you get help and go see a therapist, or go to the mental hospital for a while, he doesn't suggest going back to school." She explains." No offence but I dont care what the fuck the 'docter' says" I say coldly putting air quotes around 'doctor'. "I'm not crazy, I don't need a therapist, and theres no way in hell I'm going to the looney bin, I'm just gonna go back to school." I say. She sighs loudly. "Sonny, You tried to kill yourself! you can't just act like none of it happened! You need help, whether you admit it or not." She yells at me. She could see I wasn't in the mood to talked anymore and walked out as the doctor came in._

_ "Hello Allison, How are you?" He says cheerfully. I glare at him tryin to say 'how do you think i'm doing?" and he understood although I didn't speak. You are free to leave when you want, I checked everything before you woke up. You'r friend Tawnya, I think her name is." He paused seeing if he got her name right "Tawni" I corrected. "yes, Tawni She told me she will drive you home. Your mother is at work I believe and your brother is football practice, from what I know." He explains. "Ok, where are my clothes?" I ask "Ah, yes, your dad came in on Sunday and brought you some clothes, here you go" He says handing me the clothes from the chair next to my bed. "Thanks" I say. "Ok well I hope I don't have to see you again Allison so goodbye and good luck." he said as he left the room. I got dressed and walked into waiting room to see Tawni by herself. She smiled and came up to hug me. "Where's Lucy and Zora?" I ask. " Lucy had to go home and she was Zora's ride so she had to leave too." She says to me. "People are talking." She blurted out. Tawni was my friend but she always cared too much about what people thought. She dressed up for them, acted like someone else for them and yeah, you see where I'm going with this. "About what?" I ask althoug i'm pretty sure I already know the answer. "About what happened to you. Someone found out and know the whole school knows, some people think its sad, some think its stupid, others think-" "I dont care Tawni" I say, cutting her off. "I've always said the same thing about people, what is that?" I say, challenging her to say the saying i've always lived by that all four of us know by heart. "People are always gonna talk about you.." she begins and I join in saying the last part with her. "...So why not give them something to talk about" we said simultaniously also smiling. "Come on Sonny, lets get you home. _

_ Nothing exiting happened that night. My dad came home, told me my mom had started staying with her sister a few towns away because he and her were having issues. In the morning I got ready and went to school. My dad left a note on the table saying if I wanted to stay home I could but I didn't I just wanted to forget everything._

_ Everyone stared at me when I got to school. Bandages still on my fore-arm as my dad told me to do because he didn't trust me all that well yet. Death glares, looks of sadness, laughing, they're all things that happened with the sight of me. Have you ever walked into a room and everyone got quite and you just know they were talking about you? well thats what happened, for every room I walked into, every corner I turned. Tawni was with some of her other friends, not wanting to be seen with me so she wouldn't get a bad rep, like me, but I always had one so it didn't bother me. Lucy wouldn't talk to me, because I wouldn't get help still and I never see Zora during school since she's a freshman and we are sophmores. And thats really all of my friends. During lunch I scanned the cafateria, looking for where to sit. I could sit with Grady... nah he'll probably be talking about something I dont care about. I could sit with Nico.. No he'll do the same thing!... wow I should get Nico and Grady to talk I think they could be great friends. I really had no choice anymore. I picked out an empty table as I saw people looking at me discreetly. I didn't eat lunch, I never eat lunch..._

_** End Of Flashback**_

And that brings me to where I am now, angry at the world, angry at myself. I stand up and tear the bandeges off my arms. They don't help me. I angrily throw them in the trash can close by and sit back down. As I stare at my cuts, ,which will no doubt leave scars, someone sits down next to me. Byran. I hung out with him alot, we used to date and when I broke up with him he started acting like an ass to everyone, even me, then asked me to take him back but I said no. I knew It would end the same way and he would be that way again and ask for another chance... again. We're cool now but its still a little awkward. He's at the bottom of the social status. I'm known as an emo but he is below emo, he is a cheap imitation wanna be emo. I can't stand it. Although he is very dull and boring, but thinks hes funny... wait.. what was my point? oh well. I guess its not as cool between us as i pretend it is. He has hair the color of justing bieber but its in a goth-ish style.

I see his, and my, friend Tyler Jared, who we call Tj, behind him. He used to date Tawni, but broke up with her because every time they would have a conversation, She would bring up her ex boyfriend,Brad, complaining about him, but yet still being friends with him, altho they were braking their diversion ( lets just say they were sending 'pictures' to eachother and got caught and went to court.) **(A.N. if you don't know what a diversion is, its kinda like probation, you get a parol officer and theirs almost always a catch lolz) **The judge said they are not allowed to speak for 6 months. Altho she complained about how much she hates him all the times, she hangs all over him, flirts with him... then dated his best friend... but thats another story. Byran and Tj sit down in the empty seats at my table, leaving only one unoccupied. "Hey guys" I said cooly hoping they would just leave me alone and not talk about it... but I'm not that lucky. "We heard what happened Sonny." Byran said flatly. "oh my god you guys too? Please just leave it alone!" I said "Im not gonna leave that alone! I mean what the hell is wrong with you?" he said while grabbing my shoulders and shaking them sensless. That was another thing about him... he was way to touchy, he was never abusive I just really dont like being touched. "Let go of me!" I yelled, although trying to be quiet. He got this raged look in his eye and grabbed my cut wrist and squeezed it, not letting go for a second. the pain was horrible, worse than when I made it. "Stop it!" I scream, my voice at least an octav higher from the pain. But he didn't stop, he grabbed it tighter. Tj just should in shock, finally telling Byran to back off. "Dude, knock it off!" he says frantically trying to get Byran away from me. "Hey this isn't cool!" he said trying again and then BOOM! Byran was punch in the face and trown on the floor by the punch, he and Tj walked away while Tj mouthed 'Im Sorry.'

Shocked, I look up to see who did it. It was my old friend, Chad. We were friends through out middle school and were always seen together. He was always really protective. He was, and still is, very popular. He always wears alot of black but is always cool. He have blonde hair that he loves to death. He also has amazing blue eyes, that he always bragged about when we were friends. Once freshman year started, he dated a girl with my name but she went by Allie, and he stopped talking to me because his reputation finally got to his head. "...Hey" he says sounding almost apologetic... almost. "Hi" I responded. The bell rang so we had to get off to class and we walked away without saying another word. He went to his girlfriend, Portlyn, and the rest of the preps and walked to class as I replay what happened. I walked to my next class knowing that there was more shit I was gonna have to deal with today. I just Knew it...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay thanks... Comment and let me know what you think =)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing Peeta

**A.N. ok so if you haven't read "How Do You Fix A Screwed Up Love Story?" then you should =) and I also just uploaded another story called "Fallen..." which is different from everything else I write so it was more difficult for me so plz tell me what you think about that story. Also follow me on Twitter! DiSnEyDeStiNeE... ok now that im done advertising myself =) you can go ahead and read this chapter. Also there is a new character in this named Peeta, because it one of my favorite guy names next to Christofer (yes with an f, that way its more original), Brady, and Hunter. Igot the name from my favorie book trilogy ever! The Hunger Games! if you haven't read it, you should... if you dont read... read it anyways... I dont read normally but it was amazing, from book to book to, well book. ok NOW i promise you can read the story =) if you have any ideas for this story, 1 of my others, or a new one I should write, PM me. thx. Review =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

_"...Hey" he says sounding almost apologetic... almost. "Hi" I responded. The bell rang so we had to get off to class and we walked away without saying another word. He went to his girlfriend, Portlyn, and the rest of the preps and walked to class as I replay what happened. I walked to my next class knowing that there was more shit I was gonna have to deal with today. I just Knew it..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now:<strong>_

The day went by slowly. I talked to no one and all eyes were still on me. I walked into my  
>house after school, put my bookbag down and left again. I walked, just walked. I didn't know where I was going, and quite frankly, I didn't care. Everyone else is fine living there life. Is there something I'm missing? How can no one else even question the life we live? As I walk to the end of nowhere I also look. I looked at the people, at the pets, the houses, the cars. I looked at the ground and noticed how green the grass was. I look at the sky, so blue, and I notice the clouds, How they can be anything you want them to be. For the first time in my life, I feel like I can actually see the world. Before, I was so closed off from everything, but I was fine with it. As I get caught up in my thoughts I bump into someone.<p>

"Watch it!" I say, not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Hey, you're that girl!" The boy said. I rolled my eyes. Everyones like this now.

"I'm Peeta" He said. The last thing I want right now is to 'make friends'.

"What is that? A cheap knock-off of Pete?" I say coldly as he sent me a slight glare.

"Look dude, no offence but I... don't care" I said not realizing how mean it was until after I said it. I don't like being mean but I don't like people either so, really I had no choice.

"Wow... it's someone's time of the month" he said jokingly.

"I'm not in the mood" I said, trying to get him to leave me alone. His eyebrows raised slightly

"Wll... we should at least get to know eachother first. oh and...that's what she said" he said while slightly mumbling the last part. I sent my infamous death glare at him and started walking back home, but of course, he followed me.

"Who are you anyways?" I asked him.

"I told you, I'm Peeta." he said like i was the most obvious answer in the world.

"I know that! I mean what's your story? I haven't seen you 'round here before" I say.

"Oh, well I just moved here, from California" he said.

"California? You went from California to Ohio? Thats like going from a Lion to a... kitty cat." I say.

"...A kitty cat?" he says now letting a small smile show.

"I coudln't think of anything else!" I say defending myself. Maybe making new friends isn't too bad. He laughed and so did I. We were begining to get close to my house.

"Hey, you go to school?" I asked.

"Of course I go to school..." He responded.

"You know what I mean, are you home schooled our regu- just what school do you go to?" I say, frustrated, finally getting to my point. He laughed slightly at my mix up of words.

"I go to the High School here in town. I start tomorrow" **(A.N. My town is a big town or a small city, like 37,000 people. We only have 1 highschool, which about 3 thousand students go and no private highschools. We only have one private school in the whole town and it's a middle school so I'm gonna act like they are in a town like mine. idk how other towns are like so ya back to the story...) **He said.

"Wait how did you here about me if you're not even in school yet?" I asked him.

"School? No, its all over town! I here about it everywhere I go." He said. Great... thats just great. I sighed trying to be quiet but not quiet enough.

"So you're name's Allison right?" He asked.

" Ya, but I go by Sonny" I explain.

"Why?"

"I thought it was obvious... Cuz I'm a fuckin ball of sunshine!" I say sarcasticly but yet jokingly causing Peeta to laugh

"So before school tomorrow I need to go to the office..." He said.

"And...?" I ask.

"And I've never been to the school before, so, can you show me where it is?" He asked wearily. I smile.

"Sure, were do you live?" I asked.

"On this road coming up, Washington Avenue" He said. Then I looked around and noticed we just walked past my road, and my road is right beside his.

"Ok do you have a car?" I asked.

"Ya why?" He questioned where I was going with this.

"I live right there" I said pointing to Park Street. "1535 Park Street" **(A.N. Made up adress of course...)** "Pick me up at 6:50am. It takes 10min. to get to the school from here. School starts at 7:35am but the busses get there at 7am so if we get there even 10min. later than that It gets really crowded... sound good?" I say.

"Um... ya, ya it sounds good I'll be there." he says.

"Alright good I'll see you later." I say.

"See ya, goodbye." He said which caused alarm in my mind.

"Wait!" I say. "Don't say goodbye, goodbye means we're never gonna see eachother again..." I say, explaining it to him.

His eyes soften and he says "Ok well, I'll see you in the morning..." And as he said that he walked away down his road and I turn back to go to my road. I think over what just happened. How I just met a complete stranger and am now almost friends with him. 'Maybe I can live, just yet' I think to myself

* * *

><p>Dinner goes by slowly as my dad gets ready to leave on an over-night run to Pennsylvania. My brother doesn't say a word to me, just stares off into space so I just go upstairs to my bedroom. I look around, this is where it happened, this is where everything changed, this is where I changed. I turned on my laptop and logged onto facebook.'You know, for so much changing, everyone else is exactly the same' I thought. I logged out and began listening to my , suddenly I heard a pop and see I have an I.M. from someone.<p>

(**Sonny/**_other person)_

_"hey ya Sonny bunny XD" _the person said. 'Sonny bunny?' I thought to myself and laughed.

**"Sonny Bunny?...do I know you" **I asked curiosly.

_"maybe...maybe not"_ Of course, this is gonna be one of THOSE games.

**"how did you get my email?" **I asked

_"i know people =)"_

**"-_-"** I typed, acting un amused.

_"ok, i know a person..."_

**"...?"**

_"ok i have a cousin that knows someone, happy?"_ Yes, yes I am

**"...not quite... who r u?"** I ask, trying again.

_"thts on a need-to-know basis and u.. dont need to know ;-)"_

**"-_- not kewl... really who r u?"** I say, type, trying one more time.

_"I'm ur new personal stalker ;-)" _...fun...

**"whats wrong w/ my old personal stalker?" **I typed, joking.

_"...he died =)"_

**"lolz where r u?"** I said. maybe that will help me know who they are.

_"...outside ur window."_... creeper. I looked outside to find out the person was lying.

**"ur a liar! XD"**

_"...or im a ninja! =)" _

**"good answer... lucky 4 u i like ninjas =)" **I said, being truthful.

_"good then ull luv me ;-)"_

**"wait u said ur cousin knows people... whos ur cousin?" **I asked. There are few people who know my email.

_"Chad Cooper, u know him?"_ I think I just died. Chad still had my email from when we were friends. maybe its a different Chad...

**"...Chad DYLAN Cooper?"**

_"ya, he uses his middle name?"_

**"ya, he h8s it when ppl call him chad cooper"**

_"well then remind me 2 call him chad cooper ;-)"_

**"ok this is it who R u?"**

_"lol ill send a pic of me, hold on."_

I stared at the screen and smiled while I rolled my eyes, the picture was of Peeta.


	3. Contest to continue stories

*******Very Important information below********

**To my readers**: I am_ so_ sorry! I have been so busy, I've barely even gotten online in the past two years. I am sad to announce that I have completely lost interest in Channy as a couple and many stories associated with it. But I still get people reading and favoriting it every week and that couldn't make me happier. So I'm proposing an offer. I am going to choose people to continue my stories, so they won't just die off :) And what better way to choose what author will do this than...A contest! Simple rules really.** 1)Write the next chapter in whatever story you want to personlly continue writing**. _(If you don't want to post it as a story then you can PM me with the chapter. If you do post it, please mention in the title it is for my contest so I know.)_** 2)Tell which story it is**. **3)And then just slightly explain to me** _(Through PM)_ **what you would have happen in the story or where the plot will go.** So if this contest goes as intented, then each of my stories will be continued, hopefully by good writers :) If you have any questions, just ask. I WILL most likely start writing again soon but probably not with the SWAC couples. Most likely with Supernatural-Destiel and Sabriel. (If you don't watch it, you should. My friends got me addicted :) I wish you all well :) As of now, the **contest will end July 14th**, so be thinking and writing. The **results will be posted the 15th**. Thanks!


End file.
